The Aftermath
by Captain and Scalawag
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow lost the Pearl, AGAIN, but he was determined to get it back for good this time. The Solution: Finding Captain Will Turner and Elizabeth to help him track down the Pearl. Can Jack take the Pearl back for good this time or fail again?
1. Devising a Plan

**_Disclaimer: We own nothing, Disney owns everything!!!_**

Captain Jack Sparrow had decided he had watched someone else sail away with his ship for the last time. It was time for him to get the Pearl back for good.

As he rowed himself in that small piece of ship, he thought of a plan to get back his ship. When he realized he didn't have any clue yet where he planned to go he rowed back to Tortuga to think of a plan. He would have gone to Tortuga and rustled up a crew to take the Pearl back, had he not used this plan before and it ended up with him in a tiny row boat.

This time, he knew he needed something extravagant, something only Captain Jack Sparrow could think of.

Jack got back to Tortuga late that night, and being Captain Jack Sparrow, his first instinct was to get a drink of rum.

Being in Tortuga was like being in a flashback. Everywhere he turned there was someone he knew. And these memories/faces, are not always enjoyable. Almost as if on cue, he ran into the lovely Miss Scarlett and she gave him the courtesy of slapping him for the millionth time.

The next familiar face was Gibbs. It was only yesterday that Gibbs was back on the dock when he was supposed to be watching the Pearl. Since the Pearl was lost under Gibbs watch, there were still some harsh feelings to be hashed out. By the time they had both had a few drinks of rum everything was back to the way things were before the Pearl was lost.

Finally he was able to enjoy his rum with his best first mate, but he still dwelled on the fact he still didn't have a plan to get the Pearl back. He didn't know where they would be, or where they were heading, but he knew they were in search of treasure. It was a matter of which treasure they went for, and when.

Though this seemed impossible to figure out, Jack was determined to get his ship back once and for all, regardless of how hard it was.

Eventually, Jack remembered that Will was the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, ruler of the seas, and with his help, they could track down the Pearl and retrieve it much easier.

Of course, he ran into another problem there. He also had no idea where Will was and not a whole lot of resources to track him down with considering he was missing the most important part in doing this, a ship.

There was only one way he could be sure to find him quickly. He would have to go to Elizabeth first and that to Jack was almost as dangerous as being sent back to Davy Jones' Locker again!

Finding Elizabeth wasn't the hard part. The hard part was figuring out what to tell her so that she would be in the best mood to help him. Jack knew to be careful with what he said now since she was experiencing raging hormones from the pregnancy and was as likely to throw a plate at his head then she is to help him.

Jack knew she was staying on the island Pita at least until she had the baby in 7 months then who knows where she'd go.

_**A/N: Hey, this is wirtten by two best friends. It's our first fanfic, so please let us know what you think!!!**_


	2. Women Issues

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney owns everything!!!_**

Elizabeth spotted a small boat on the horizon while she was working in the garden that morning. She wasn't expecting anyone and only a few people knew where she was staying, yet she took a wild guess of who it was.

She watched him walk up the stone path and knock on the door. She was so very curious to why he came here of all places.

"Good morning, Jack." she said as she opened the door.

"Mornin', love." Jack said with a devious smiling as if he had an agenda for being there. Elizabeth knew the look well.

"What is it this time, Jack?"

"Why on earth do you always assume the worst in me, Miss Swann? Maybe I came here just to see your beautiful face and check on the baby."

"Why I am flattered and the baby is just wonderful. Is that all I can do for you? Well, if you don't mind I need to get back to my garden." I said as I pretended to walk away.

"Well, if you happen to know where your darling husband may be, it may come in handy in the long run." he said as he went to jump between me and the back door to cut me off.

"And why would that piece of information be of any importance to you, Captain?" I said trying to stare him down to get the truth.

"Well, I seem to have miss placed my ship……again."

"Missed placed?"

"Ok, well not exactly. See I was standing on the dock and it was shrinking into the distance."

"Okkkk, but that still doesn't explain why you're here. Oh wait, let me guess. You planned to come here and ask for my help to find Will, so that he can help you locate and take back the Pearl. Am I close?"

"If you want to get into specifics, then perhaps you are close."

"Oh Jack, will you ever change."

"This time it was not my fault. Gibbs was supposed to be watching the ship and he fell asleep on the job."

"I am gona take that as a no." I said smiling at him trying to tease him as he so many times did to me.

"So can you help me or not?"

"Um…let me think…not. The only way I will help you is if you take me with you otherwise my lips are sealed." I turned around fiddling with items in the kitchen to let him take time to make his decision.

"Absolutely not. For goodness sakes Elizabeth!!! I don't know if you noticed, but you're pregnant!!!" He said very loudly incase I happened to be deaf as well as pregnant.

"Don't start with me, Jack. I know I am pregnant and because of that I have had to stay here on this island for two straight months. I am dying to be on the sea again."

"No, I can't. Plus, if we do find Will he'd kill me for taking you."

"Jack, I am emotional and hormonal, and unless you want a dish or a chair thrown at your head, I would not argue with me right now." I said practically screaming at him this time. I knew Jack would try as hard as possible to avoid any talk about "women" issues.

"Oh Bugga!!! Alright, fine, fine, you can come!!!"

**_A/N: Let us know your thoughts...leave a review. Update coming soon. Thanks for reading!!!_**


End file.
